Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${4z-(-3z)}$
Solution: Combine the ${z}$ terms: 4 z − ( − 3 z ) = = ( 4 + 3 ) z 7 z { \begin{eqnarray} 4{z} - (-3{z}) &=& (4 + 3){z} \\ &=& 7{z} \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $7z$.